Star Wars: Episode IX: The Final Confrontation (AT)
by Bill20
Summary: This is my idea for the saga's ending.


As Malgus made his attacks across multiple sectors of the galaxy, the Jedi and the Republic forces were stretched thin and we constantly overwhelmed. Malgus placed Luke's shackles on a part of his capital ship's bridge, so he could watch the suffering of the galaxy and gain more pain in his heart.

Malgus (to Luke): As I've told you before, Jedi: You've failed your order and Republic, just as you have failed your beloved wife!

As Chris, Rey, Destin, and the freed heroes emerged from hyperspace over Coruscant, they wondered how they could beat Malgus. Gorge-Wash knew that all Sith were consumed by their lust for power and therefore often lacked focus. They needed to somehow use that against Malgus. As for Chris, he'd sensed his father's imprisonment on board Malgus' capital ship, along with the growing pain inside his heart.

Rey: So Gorge-Wash, do you know the secret to defeating Darth Malgus?

Gorge-Wash: It's hard to say, things have changed since our time. And yet, he himself hasn't changed with the rest of the galaxy.

Destin: But you're the one who defeated him over 3,000 years ago.

Gorge-Wash: Not quite, I stopped from taking over the Sith Empire, but he still lived. I'm only truly as good as my fellow Jedi.

Chris (interjecting): But then what can we do? Nearly every Jedi in the order has been dispatched or exterminated in this war. And the most powerful one, my father, is captive aboard Malgus' ship.

Gorge-Wash: The Jedi are unable to help, yes, but we can take a stand against him!

Meanwhile, Malgus started an orbital and ground assault on Coruscant, starting with the obliteration of the Jedi Temple (similar to one he led during the 'Sacking of Coruscant' in his day). Luckily, with most of the Jedi out in the war, there were few casualties. Leia and Han chose to organize and Republic defense force. Even so, they'd likely be no match for Malgus' forces.

Meanwhile, Gorge-Wash, his friends, and the kids dropped out of hyperspace in their ship. They planned to board Malgus' ship to sabotage it, rescue Luke, and defeat Malgus for good.

Once on board, they split up among duties: T7, 'Doc', and Scourge traversed the ship to sabotage it's systems and weapons. And just like with Snoke's ship, transmit the ship's blueprints to the Republic fleet. Huxx and Destin stood guard over the ship for the escape. Gorge-Wash, Kira, Rey, and Chris went to the bridge to face Malgus and Zaro and save Luke.

Malgus (turning around towards his guests): Ah, Gorge-Wash Ington, we meet again.

Gorge-Wash: Like you, I was preserved with carbonite, as were my wife and companions. Our new friends freed us and enlisted us to face you.

When Malgus revealed that he had Luke with him, Chris ran to his father.

Chris: Father, are you alright?

Luke: No son, you shouldn't have come. Your mother's death was my failure, I was too much of a teacher and not enough of a father. I clung more to my pathetic Jedi Code that I never truly valued you. You are where my true loyalties lie, and I almost abandoned it.

Malgus: Too late, child. Your father's failure is now complete, and soon this galaxy will be under my rule.

Chris: Not if we stop you.

A fierce duel began. Darth Zaro wielded his 2 lightsabers as he fought Kira and Rey. As they fought, Kira gave Rey techniques and lessons that almost made her as good a teacher as Mara was. Meanwhile, Gorge-Wash and Chris dueled Malgus together, and Malgus taunted them.

Malgus (to Chris): You're strong, boy, like your father. But also like him with his family, you lack focus in battle.

Malgus (to Gorge-Wash): And you, old friend. In our time, you were a formidable and challenging Jedi opponent, but years of carbonite slumber have led you off your game.

Gorge-Wash: I could say the same about you, Malgus. Either the carbonite or your heavy armor are weighing you down.

Rey soon defeated Zaro with an unusual tactic; she threw he lightsaber at the window, breaking it. Zaro then got sucked into space as everyone else held on tight. As Zaro flew into the space battle outside, he faced his death by a starfighter's blaster bolt.

Malgus soon overpowered Chris and was about to strike at him. Malgus had already pinned Gorge-Wash to the wall, so he couldn't help. But right as Malgus impaled his lightsaber at Chris, Luke (who'd used the battle as a distraction while getting free of his shackles) leaped in the way and got struck in the right-side of his chest and collapsed.

Chris: Father!

As Malgus cackled over the weak Luke, Chris suddenly ignited his lightsaber right through Malgus' heart, freeing Gorge-Wash from his grip. Malgus gazed at his wound in pain and humiliation before collapsing to death. Quickly, Gorge-Wash and Chris carried Luke and contacted the others to return to the ship and head for Coruscant.

With Malgus gone and the ship sabotaged, the Republic won again. Later, on Coruscant, Leia, the Republic medics, and the Jedi tended to Luke's wounds and rose up, strong again and rejoicing to see his son again. Luke decided to leave the Jedi Order and follow his own path for once, believing destiny isn't given, but chosen. Chris chose to stay in the Order with Rey, Destin, and others. And Gorge-Wash and his companions decided to travel the galaxy and see how things have changed over the last 3,000 years.

All rights reserved to The Walt Disney Company and Lucasfilm Ltd. No copyright intended.


End file.
